June 14th
by SakineSamus
Summary: June 14th was always Samus's worst day ever. It was the day she lost chances, courage, and the love of her life.


**Note: **Believe it or not, I'm still sulking over this situation, lol. I need to let this off my chest. June 14th is the worst date ever IMO. X.X

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

June 14th is always my most hated day, all because of... _him._ He's the source of all my problems.

His name is Link. He came from a place called Hyrule, sporting a green tunic and a utility belt. A handsome man he is, or should I say elf. When I first joined the Smash Bros. tournament, I was never interested in anyone.

No one paid attention to me. They even mistook me as a guy. Suddenly, the only one who dared to approach me, was none other than Link himself.

We hung out so often. Our bond was so strong, we iscolated oursevles from the other Smashers. Not only that, we even refused to fight each other when Master Hand tried to make us do so. That's how much we cherished our friendship.

Despite my tomboy features, I _am_ a girl. Over the few months spending time there, I developed these feelings that crossed the borderline of friendship. My heart would pound every single moment I saw him.

Whenever he looked at me, his vast eyes mesmerized me. They were as if looking deep into me, past the bulky armor I wore everyday. Like someone who could see if I was beautiful.

I thought of telling him sooner, but I had no courage. That day, June 14th, was when we were preparing to return to our worlds. I was sitting in his room, with luggages touching my armor. He was rummaging through his closet, pulling things left to right.

"Can't believe we're leaving now, huh Samus," he said. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

"Will you miss me, Samus?" Link turned to face me with a silly smile on his face that was so warm it melt my heart.

"Of course, we're friends, right?" I say normally.

"Yeah, and we'll see each other next year," he grins optimistically and heads for the door. I follow him out. At this moment, I want to say something. I want to say how much I love him.

But in the end, I walk out.. I couldn't say anything, because I wasn't brave enough. Ironic, because I faced so many obstacles and life-and-death missions in my life, yet I couldn't confess to a guy.

Coincidentially enough, it is June 14th yet again, and this time, I'm on my way over to the Smash Bros. tournament just to see him again. We haven't exchanged a single word ever since the final day of the competition last year.

I'm eager to see him after several years. I jog to the Smash Mansion, luggages in hand like last year. I could see several new faces crowding near the building, and some familiar ones.

Desparately, I search for _him_, the one I still love with all my heart. I'm peering over the tall crowd. _Where is he?_

I haven't see him for so long, does he miss me? If I confess to him now, will he return my feelings? Would he hold me tight? I feel foolish for saying this, but I'm so anxious to see him.

There, from the northeast corner of where I'm facing, which is towards the entrance of the mansion, he stands there nonchalantly with a determined expression on his face as if he was ready to tackle any obstacle in sight. My armor is bulky, so I'm practically dragging my feet a bit just to get to him.

But then all of a sudden, someone makes it to him before I can. She had a long gown, pointy ears, and gold strands of hair. Could it be a sibling, a cousin? _I wish._

The most unfathomable thing occurs. Her pale, smooth cheeks redden as she lightly giggles, and then she wraps her arms around him.

"I am so glad to be with you, Link," she beams happily, and leans towards his face to plant a kiss.

"I'm glad too, Princess," Link's smile broadens as his cheeks begin turning scarlet as well.

_That was unexpected. That was unfair._

My heart freezes for what seems like hours, the cold wind penetrating through my thick suit. I wanted to run away from them as far as possible, my cheeks burning.

"Hey Samus!" he waves eagerly. Normally, his face would warm me, but right now, nothing could clear my cold winter. Like a robot, I clambored to where they were, trying to hard to hide the disappointment in my tone.

"Hi," I reply, "who is she?" I point to the cheeky princess beside him.

"Oh, this is Zelda," Link grabs her hand lovingly. Gracefully, the Hylian princess bows.

"Greetings, Samus, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Link gives her a side hug.

"She's my girlfriend," the green elf inputs with a silly grin on his face and hugs her tightly around the waist, the same way I always wanted him to do.

"I see," I coldly remark and walk away. He doesn't pick up my cold gesture, because he's too busy with his new girlfriend.

I iscolate myself the entire time, too engulfed in my own thoughts.

Of all the times we had together, were they all in vain? He barely even looked me in the eye. I loved him so much. I really thought he was the one for me.

_Why, why do I love you so much?_

The very dream of him holding my hand was disappearing into thin air right before my eyes.

_I don't want it to go away, so I try to close my eyes shut and imagine it._

No use, reality is right before me.

Who was she? That beautiful elf with her sweet charms and sophisticated manners. I foolishly believed that you could love me. That you could see the girl I was behind all this heavy exterior.

I guess I was not pretty enough for you, of course, who could see the beauty in me when there was nothing to begin with? Zelda is gorgeous, something I can never be.

_I'm not that girl, I can never be that girl_.


End file.
